Język połabski
thumb|300px|Państwa Wieletów i Obodrzyców Język połabski – (po połabsku: wenska rec) grupa dialektów używanych przez ludność zachodniosłowiańską (plemiona Słowian połabskich), zamieszkującą tereny pomiędzy dolną Odrą a dolną Łabą. Język połabski używany był na prawym brzegu Łaby między miastami Lüneburg i Uelzen od VII wieku n.e. do 1756 roku (został wyparty przez język dolnoniemiecki), kiedy zmarła ostatnia kobieta, mówiąca jeszcze tym językiem (częściowa znajomość języka przetrwała do roku 1825). Język połabski istniał tylko w formie ustnej aż do XVIII wieku, kiedy miejscowi Niemcy (głównie pastorzy) sporządzili pierwsze zapisy. Miał duże zróżnicowanie dialektyczne, co wynikało z izolacji poszczególnych skupisk ludności połabskiej. Język połabski zapisywany był w alfabecie łacińskim, zachowało się jednak niewiele tekstów pisanych (przede wszystkim wyrazy i zwroty z tłumaczeniem na język niemiecki i francuski. Największe podobieństwo język połabski wykazuje do dialektu kaszubskiego: ma samogłoskę szwa (ë) oraz grupę ar między spółgłoskami (poł. gord to pol. gród, bornë to pol. brona). Połabski zastąpił spółgłoski tylnojęzykowe k'' i ''g, zmiękczonymi t'' i ''d (t'auchor [kucharz], d'óra góra). Wyraźne podobieństwo (ta sama grupa or zamiast pol. ar) istnieje między połabskim i językiem górnołużyckim (poł. gornak [garnek] to głuż. hornyk, z'ornu ziarno to głuż. zorno). Język połabski z okresu schyłkowego miał akcent ruchomy (padał w każdym wyrazie na inną sylabę). Słownictwo nie tworzyło jednolitego systemu: każdy wyraz miał wiele znaczeń i każde znaczenie mogło być wyrażone kilkoma wyrazami, np. słowo zaīvët (pol. żywot) oznaczało ciało i brzuch, słowo rāt znaczyło usta, wargi oraz dziób, pysk. Teksty ciągłe w języku połabskim są bardzo nieliczne i ubogie: modlitwa Ojcze nasz i pieśń weselna. Ponieważ zapisywali je Niemcy, mają one skomplikowaną pisownię. Ponadto pochodzą one wyłącznie z końcowego okresu istnienia języka, kiedy mówili nim jeszcze tylko ludzie starsi – stąd widoczne są w nim bardzo liczne zapożyczenia z miejscowego dialektu północnodolnosaksońskiego. Język połabski miał cechy języka pozbawionego normy literackiej, rozwijającego się w izolacji od innych języków słowiańskich i używanego przez ludność wiejską (dużą zmienność i innowacyjność). Przykładowe teksty Fragment drzewiańskiej pieśni weselnej Ptasie wesele (zapis niemiecki) Katü mês Ninka bayt? Telka mês Ninka bayt. Têlka ritzi woapak ka neimó ka dwemo: Jôs gis wiltga grisna Sena, Nemik Ninka bayt. (Kto ma być panną młodą? Kawka (dl-niem. "toleke") ma być panną młodą. Kawka odpowiada (mówi wzajemnie do nich dwojga): Ja jestem bardzo brzydką kobietą, nie mogę być panną młodą.) Aita nos ("Ojcze nasz") Aita nos, tâ toi jis wâ nebesai, sjętü wordoj tüji jaimą; tüji rik komaj; tüja wüľa mo są ťüńot kok wâ nebesai tok no zemi; nosę wisedanesnę sťaibę doj nam dâns; a wütâdoj nam nose greche, kok moi wütâdojeme nosim gresnarem; ni bringoj nos wâ warsükongę; toi losoj nos wüt wisokag chaudag. Pritü tüje ją tü ťenądztwü un müc un câst, warchni Büzac, nekąda in nekędisa. Amen. Literatura * Słownik etymologiczny języka Drzewian połabskich, zeszyt 1: ed. Tadeusz Lehr-Spławiński & Kazimierz Polański, Wrocław, 1962, od zeszytu 2: ed. K. Polański, Wrocław, 1971- * Kazimierz Polański & Janusz Sehnert: Polabian-English Dictionary. The Hague: Mouton 1967 Linki zewnętrzne * http://sweb.cz/tyras/polabane/ – czeska strona o języku połabskim, zawiera również teksty w tym języku oraz słownik polsko-połabski i połabsko-polski Kategoria:Języki słowiańskie Kategoria:Języki wymarłe